


But I Will Hold You Here

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I just want them to be happy okay, I made up a small child, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atisha Lavellan has always wanted children. Being the First, then the Herald, and finally the Inquisitor doesn't lend itself to it. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Will Hold You Here

There were somethings one resigned oneself to when one lived their life as their Keeper’s First. Personal romantic relationships, family, children. The Clan must come first, the Clan must always come first. But that did not mean it was an easy thing to resign oneself to. When one’s peers started to pair off, so much in love, and one was left on the way side to lead their people, and help guide the Second, it was hard. He’d wished them all well every time, had said the blessings over them, and was excited for those who were expecting.

Perhaps his Keeper had seen into his heart, and that was why he’d been sent to the Conclave. Space and time to sort out his priorities. That felt like a life time ago. The world had finally ceased ending, and the celebrations seemed never ending. Even as his lover had gone back to his home, to try and set things right. Perhaps that was what had sparked his melancholy? Or perhaps it was the realization that, no matter what he would never have the family he so desired?  
  
Still there were children about Skyhold, some had come with their families, others with groups of refugees, and some had been brought with Chantry Sisters, hoping the safety of the walls would give them protection and a chance to at the very least learn a trade. There was no shortage of children of any race, and he always found time to visit the rooms set aside for the children without parents. 

Atisha often came later in the evening when it was closer to bed time, to give the care takers a hand. Oh he would play with the children in the court yard when he could, and he often scaled the walls and overhanging frames to fetch toys, while extracting promises they’d never climb up to fetch them. He loved children, and he had always wanted children of his own. But it was never to be, he knew that, so he helped in anyway he could.

He took more than a few turns around bed time tucking in children, and telling them stories, and sometimes soothing away nightmares when they struck. He smiled as he entered this time, though a bit hesitantly. Has they gotten another child? There was a piercing scream, no a wailing, the wailing of a baby! His ears twitched as he greeted the children, wading through them to find the young one, eyes widening to see it was a small Elvhen child, no more than two or three summers if they were a day. And it seemed the Chantry sister assigned to care for them had no idea what to do.

“Ah, Sister please let me,’ He offered, taking the small child, and gently rubbed their back, humming softly. Soon they started to quiet and he smiled, pacing gently. “Where did they find them?”

“At the gates with a note pinned to her. She’s three summers, and they did not say why she was left here.”

“Oh Da’len,” he whispered, rubbing her back as she looked up at him, reaching for his thick dark hair that fell about in a mess these days. Dorian would have a fit if he saw him, but he was in Tevinter. “ Tel'enfenim, da'len” he whispered, kissing her forehead. 

As time went on, it seemed the Inquisitor was more or less stuck with the child, she would scream otherwise. Still his little da’len was so sweet when he held her, in his arms, on his hip, it didn’t matter to her. Soon Bull and Varric started to ask if perhaps she was his? But he’d never been with a female elf, or any female really, so how could she be his?

Yet she was happy with him, and soon everyone grew accustomed to him wandering around with his little Samahl who grew happier and laughed more every day. It made Atisha’s heart swell, to see this child in his care grow and explore with such joy. True he’d even asked Blackwall to make her a bed of some sort so she could stay with him, and he had thanked the man with a tight hug and a tear choked thank you when he was presented with the beautifully carved trundle. The vines and trees were a beautiful touch and Samahl had just touched and stared at the pretty carving before her for a long while.

Though with such a beautiful place to rest, she still was sometimes restless and fussy, not wanting to sleep. But he’d helped put children to bed before, and had stores of lullabies.

“ _Elgara vallas, da'len_  
_Melava somniar_  
_Mala tara aravas_  
_Ara ma'desen melar_ ,” he sang softly, rocking her slowly, heedless of the feet that slowly climbed the stairs, faltering at the sound of his voice.  
  
“ _Iras ma ghilas, da'len_  
_Ara ma'nedan ashir_  
_Dirthara lothlenan'as_  
_Bal emma mala dir._ ” 

Her little eyes drifted closed as he tucked her in, stroking her golden hair back and smiled as he sighed, kissing her brow before finishing his song.  
  
“ _Tel'enfenim, da'len_  
_Irassal ma ghilas_  
_Ma garas mir renan_  
_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_  
_Ara ma'athlan vhenas_.”

Atisha finished in a whisper, dampening the candles with a wave of his hand. There was just the sound of the fire crackling in the fire place for a while, mixing with the soft breathing of a child, before it was interrupted by a soft, rough voice.

“One day, Amatus, you will tell me what that means, so I know what I’m singing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for happy endings, so I wrote one. I may or may not write more for Atisha. I haven't decided yet.  
> Song Translation:  
> Sun sets, little one,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here.  
> Where will you go, little one  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep with in your heart.  
> Never fear, little one,  
> Wherever you shall go.  
> Follow my voice--  
> I will call you home.  
> I will call you home.
> 
> to hear the song sung: https://soundcloud.com/geeky-jez/mir-dalen-somniar


End file.
